dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fighting Power: One Million??
Fighting Power: One Million? is the fourth episode of the Frieza Saga and the seventy-eighth overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Akumu no Cho Henshin!! Sentoryoku Hyakuman no Furiza" (悪夢の超変身!! 戦闘力100万のフリーザ/Super transformation of the nightmare!! combat power 1000000 Frieza). The episode first aired on February 20, 1991. Its original American air date was September 24, 1999. Summary Frieza starts transforming, but he merely grows a couple of inches and shatters his Battle Armor, revealing a natural white armour covering his body. Before he can continue, Frieza implores Vegeta to give up and join him again, but Vegeta flatly refuses, claiming that he only ever obeyed him before so that he could find the perfect chance to destroy him one day. Frieza compares Vegeta to his father, and reflects on the last night Planet Vegeta served him: The Saiyans had been conquering planet Tazba for Frieza, but were taking longer than expected, which lead King Vegeta to kill one of his own messengers in his frustration. This was partly due, of course, to the fact that King Vegeta had agreed to hand his son, Vegeta, to Frieza, a decision he was regretting constantly. Infuriating him even more was Frieza entering his throne room and sitting on his throne, reminding King Vegeta of his promise to hand Vegeta over. Finally pushed over the edge, King Vegeta later ignited a mutiny with his elite and they attacked Frieza's ship in a final attempt to save Vegeta and put an end to Frieza. They reached Frieza in his quarters, but the elite froze with fear. Irritated, King Vegeta attacked Frieza, but Frieza killed King Vegeta with a single uppercut in front of the elite, wiping them out immediately afterwards. Believing the mutiny to be the mere beginning of a planet-wide rebellion, Frieza opted to destroy the Planet Vegeta there and then. With a single Death Ball aimed at Planet Vegeta's core, Frieza wiped out the planet along with almost the entire Saiyan race, among them Bardock, the father of Goku. Back in the present, Vegeta still refuses to back down, instead mocking Frieza for leaving the "strongest Saiyan alive" (he is, of course, referring to Goku, who Frieza does not know about yet). Frieza retaliates by undergoing his first true transformation, evolving into a much huger version of himself with his horns now protruding upwards. From afar, Piccolo senses Frieza's increase. Frieza himself now claims to have his power level over one million. Vegeta remains skeptical, so Frieza demonstrates by causing a tsunami, forcing the fighters to stay in the air. With his power now demonstrated, Frieza decides to end things there and then. Looking through his opponents, he chooses Krillin and flies directly towards him. Krillin barely manages to push Dende aside as one of Frieza's horns goes through his body. Battles *Krillin vs. Frieza (second form) Trivia *Right after Frieza finished his flashback story, the camera cut to a shot behind Frieza, with Vegeta in the distance, but his armor was of the older model, with shoulder pads, and his underclothes were blue, not a darkish-blue. *In the flashback, the messenger reports to King Vegeta that he was afraid because the full moon was three days away. This conflicts with a previous instance in the manga where the Power Ball was shown to give Saiyans the ability to transform, even without a full moon. *Also in the flashback, when Frieza stands up after sitting in King Vegeta's chair he doesn't have a scouter on, even though when he walks into the room he has one on. *During the flashback, Young Vegeta looks like he has a widow's peak, but later on there is a scene with his bangs while in Frieza's spaceship. *While transforming Freiza had five toes, but he only has three. Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z